Episodes
Title Original air date 01 "Desperate First Lipstick" "Haisui no Fāsuto Rūju" (背水のファーストルージュ) July 4, 2001 Hibiki Amawa moves into the Gochiso apartments, only to find out that rent is supposed to be paid in advance. Unable to meet the quota, he rushes to get a job at the nearby Seito Sannomiya Private School to apply for a position. He is rejected employment because of his sex, so with the help of his landlady Lulu Sanjo, Hibiki disguises himself as a woman to get the job. 02 "Forbidden Narrow Eyeliner" "Kindan no Giri Giri Airain" (禁断のギリギリアイライン) July 11, 2001 A mysterious voyeur begins to frequently appear on the dormitory property so to keep the girls safe, Hibiki is instructed to temporarily live with them. 03 "Selfish Blush Magic" "Migatte na Chīku Majikku" (身勝手なチークマジック) July 18, 2001 Dissatisfied with the long pleated skirts the girls wear during athletics class, Hibiki tries to introduce buruma as an alternative. 04 "Delicate Tear Concealer" "Bimyō na Tia Konshīrā" (微妙なティアコンシーラー) July 25, 2001 It's parents weekend and when it's Hibiki's turn, the parents are asked to join the class. But who will be there for Fuko? Mori and Tofu attempt to enter the school as parents. 05 "Wicked Dream Foundation" "Ja na Dorīmu Fande" (邪なドリームファンデ) August 1, 2001 The school schedules a physical examination of all students, and suspicious of Hibiki's identity, Vice-principal Reiko Mukogawa makes him take one too. 06 "Fragile Powder Puzzle" "Garasu Tachi no Paudā Pazuru" (硝子たちのパウダーパズル) August 8, 2001 Hibiki is worried that he's become more of a woman since he's disguised as a woman. A fight starts between the children. But who started it? Meanwhile Tofu and Mori try to dig under the school. 07 "Longed For Complexion Toner" "Akogare Iro no Feisu Karā Chūn" (憧れ色のフェイスカラーチューン) August 22, 2001 The school's director wants Hibiki to marry his nephew. The students hear about this and decide to spy on his nephew. Can Hibiki stop this marriage in time? 08 "Rebellious Eyelash Curler Boys" "Hangyaku no Byūrā Bōizu" (反逆のビューラーボーイズ) August 29, 2001 The male students become very unhappy when Shiro Naruo, a friend, is accused of stealing Reiko Mukogawa's salary. They rebel against the school and protest by threatening the safety of a priceless statute in exchange for equal rights. 09 "A Midsummer's Night Sexy Gloss" "Manatsu no Yoru no Sekushī Gurosu" (真夏の夜のセクシーグロス) September 5, 2001 Hibiki's class goes on a camping trip where affections blossom between students, including Hibiki who has an admirer himself. 10 "Bemusing Love Palette" "Konwaku no Rabu Paretto" (困惑のラブパレット) September 12, 2001 Fujio Himejima tries to confess her feelings to Akira Fukae with the help of Miho Umeda, but things do not go as planned. 11 "Fragrance Heart to Adulthood" "Otona e no Fureguransu Hāto" (大人へのフレグランスハート) September 19, 2001 Still affected about the events of yesterday Fuko feels confused and worried about her feelings and goes missing from school. This prompts everyone to search for her. 12 "Cleansing Shock of Deception" "Itsuwari no Kurenjingu Shokku" (偽りのクレンジングショック) September 25, 2001 When Hibiki is taken to a hospital to recover from burns the day before, Fuko and Akira visit him. Reiko Mukogawa visits too, hoping to photograph Hibiki out of drag. 13 "Someday, Without Make-up As Promised" "Itsuka Yakusoku no Nō Meiku" (いつか約束のノーメイク) September 26, 2001 Reiko Mukogawa exposes Hibiki's identity with photographs from her visit to the hospital. With this evidence she calls upon the parents and students of the school to promote its change to an all-girls institution. Fuko Kuzuha takes a stand against this and rushes after Hibiki who is shamefully departing from the city. At the end, it is hinted that Lulu is a man that was the last male teacher at their school. It also is hinted that Akira Fukae is starting to accept Fujio Himejima as a friend.